Kitsunemon Saga
by HylianLink85
Summary: Kitsunemon is a tough New Yorker, and he goes to Japan. SWEET! Rika in EVERY EPISODE! ^_^ R&R please... Lemee know how bad my work is!
1. Kitsunemon Saga, Part One: Enter Kitsune...

Digimon World  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Enter Kitsunemon  
  
These Characters(except Kitsunemon and Leonard) (C) Toei Animation. I am borrowing them for the purposes of this story.  
  
also, all ideas in this story, except for characters, are mine. do not take them without my permission.  
  
Scene opens, downtown arena, Madison Square Garden, NYC  
  
The announcers call beckons all the spectators to sit and watch, as the fight begins!  
  
"In the Red trunks...at 7'6", weighing 302 pounds, Iiiiintroducing, the Far out, far eastern were-fox......  
  
Kiiiiitsuuuuuuneeeeee!!!..."  
  
"and in the Gold Trunks, the current world champion, weighing in at 440 pounds, at a height of 6' 4",  
  
Thadeuuuuuus Butterbean!!!!!"  
  
Ding!  
  
The two fighters stand and move to the center of the ring. Kitsune, called the Beast of the Far East,  
  
has been winning match after match, going from a nobody fighter to National champ in only three short  
  
months. however, he has never been seen without that trademark fox mask, and fox suit. noone actually  
  
thought he'd be standing there with such a hindrance. but, Kitsune has a bit of an unfair advantage. hes  
  
actually a digimon. see his trainer there? camera zooms to a teenage kid, about 16 or 17. dark hair, dark  
  
sunglasses, and a digivice hanging on his belt thats his Tamer. Kitsune's full name is Kitsunemon. hes  
  
an ultimate level digimon. surprisingly, noone has even noticed that Kitsunemon wasnt exactly human.  
  
even after a few incidents where he almost phased out of existance. ((NOTE: Watch episodes of digimon,  
  
particularly about PROJECT: JUGGERNAUT)) but everyone thought it was just a publicity stunt. especially  
  
with the talents of his tamer, who could, in all honesty, sell garlic to Myotismon. the tamers name? his name  
  
is Leonard Kata. never a rich child, he struggled for almost everything he got. but, using only cheap,  
  
throwaway digimon cards, he managed to snag a US championship...his prize? a month-long trip to japan  
  
to play in the finals, in the Odaiba district. his opponent. some prissy models daughter. Rika something-or-other.  
  
easy win, he thought. she'll probobly break a nail and cry until shes disqualified. he laughed. then decided to  
  
watch the match. Kitsunemon, definately able to beat any human opponent, Kitsunemon liked to drag out  
  
matches for many rounds, mainly so he could savor that final punch. Kistunemon, very much like Leo, was  
  
ruthless, cunning, and strong. by the 4th round, Kitsunemon got bored, and walloped the little man. even  
  
with the extra 100 or so pounds, he goes reeling off to the other side of the ring. Kitsunemon, now the world  
  
champion boxer, now has a even more dangerous job: get to his locker room before anyone finds out hes not  
  
wearing a mask. Leonard walks directly behind him, patting him on the back.  
  
"you were stunning out there, Kit! you really made it look real. noone even suspects you're takin it  
  
easy on your foes!"  
  
"Lets hope so." he enters the locker room, followed by his partner. "what do you think the chances are  
  
i'll find another digimon in Japan, Leo?"  
  
"I wont lie to you. its probobly slim to nil that we'll find another digimon enywhere, much less a tiny  
  
rock in the middle of the pacific."  
  
"actually, Leo, Japan is about 4,000 small islands." Kitsunemon retorts  
  
"so? its a LOT of little rocks." he shrugs. "but, lets get goin. im starvin."  
  
"same here. lets have fried chicken."  
  
a week later, at the Odaiba International Airport  
  
"Anything to Declare?" says a tall, slender man of about 30. a armed customs officer. great.  
  
"just some small things. clothes, and a bottle of whiskey from the duty-free shop." Leo points to  
  
the store as he mentions it, and he is cleared to enter japan.  
  
"oh, its raining..." Kitsunemon comments.  
  
"its supposed to rain for the next week. we'll be up to our necks in water."  
  
"...will we get to have fish?" Kit asks eagerly  
  
"the only fish i can stand is fishsticks." Leo holds up the sign, and waits for his host family to pick  
  
him up. she sign, in kanjii, reads Nonaka. A few minutes later, the Nonaka family appears. the mother is the  
  
first to welcome them.  
  
"You must be Leonard-san! Welcome to Japan!" she says cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, im Rika Nonaka. good to meet you." the daughter said, rather unenthousiastically. Leonard  
  
begins to sweat as he introduces himself.  
  
"i am Leonard Kata. its good to meet you too." he pauses, as her introduction finally finds his  
  
brain. "RIKA Nonaka? THE Rika Nonaka? the Digimon Card Battle champ in Japan?" he queries, in  
  
astonishment  
  
"yeah, whats it to you?....wait...you're that lame kid that plays with all loser cards, right?"she  
  
says with a snotty tone  
  
"yeah, and for a prissy model's daughter, you certainly have no fashion sense. whats with the  
  
headphones? some kind of punk look?" he retorts just as coldly.  
  
Interuppting, Rika's Mother decides its time to stop this argument. "Well, you never introduced  
  
us to your tall, mask-wearing freind..."  
  
"hes Kit. Kit.." He stammers a bit while coming up with a last name. "Kit McCloud." ....the only  
  
name he could think of, and it blatantly resembled another famous fox. Kit, however, says nothing. Soon,  
  
they are all riding back to the Nonaka Residence, and Kit notices a dinosaur-like thing living in a  
  
maseoleum in the park.  
  
"intresting...." he mumbled to himself. soon, they were at their destination, and for the next few days,  
  
Rika and Leo do nothing but bicker and play digimon. they are equally matched in both areas.  
  
"im going to win this time!" rika announces triumphantly.  
  
"Not if i play this!" he counters, and lies the card on the table. it is his trump card. "just because one  
  
cannot afford the cards that are most used, dosent mean he cannot win with weaker cards." he says, as he  
  
wins the game.  
  
"...im going to beat you in the tournament. i'm merely examining your deck. my tournament deck will  
  
be geard to counter yours." she retorts, and shuffles her cards.  
  
"and how do you know im not doing the same thing, Rika?" he says, a small smirk crossing his face.  
  
"because your poor." rika announces very plainly.  
  
"ouch, my poor feelings." he says, sarcastically. "im hungry. im going out to eat. c'mon, Kit."  
  
"righto, Leo" he stands, and begins to follow. Rika stops them.  
  
"...Leo, your freind gives me the creeps. whats with the mask?" she asks, arms spread across the  
  
door. "i wont let you leave until you tell me."  
  
"....you really want to know, dont you?" Leo asks back, already thinking of a cunning lie.  
  
"yes, of cource i want to know!"  
  
his voice drops to a whisper. "well, he dosent like to talk about it, but hes got a rare skin disease.  
  
he wears the suit to hide his skin from the sun. if he dosent, he'll get lethal ultraviolet poisioning." he smiles.  
  
he knows not even an hearless fiend would ask questions about that. but one shouldnt underestimate people  
  
like that. because Rika's very next words are:  
  
"bullshit. gimmie the truth."  
  
"...allright. can you keep a secret?"  
  
"yea."  
  
"well, Kit's a Digimon"  
  
"...thats it?"  
  
"uhm...yeah..." he said, a little nervously. he pictured her to freak or something. not what was  
  
about to happen.  
  
"Renamon, come here please." Rika called, and almost instantly Renamon came into view.  
  
"I'm here, Rika." she says with a suavâ€š, soft voice. Rika wears her own smirk. Needless to say, Leo  
  
was shocked.  
  
"You...You're a Tamer?" he managed to stammer out. Rika simply nods. thats when they both felt  
  
the ground shake beneath their feet.  
  
"My Digivice is shaking. Time to go to work." Leo glanced out the window and then, with  
  
Kitsunemon, he ran out of the house.  
  
"..its the first time someone didnt wait for me like i was helpless. i like him." Rika said to Renamon.  
  
"Well, if you dont hurry, hes going to leave you behind." Renamon then vanishes. "i'll see you  
  
there." Rika ran outside, and gazed at the new digimon.  
  
"What...is that?" she gazed at the tall, black-armored digimon, then to his digivice. "it's a...  
  
Blackwargreymon! impossible! how could a mega summon up enough power to bioemerge?"  
  
"the weaker ones that we beat dont recreate themselves. but those we didnt defeat were stronger.  
  
as they became stonger, they changed forms. giving them more stregnth to Bio-emerge. its evolution,  
  
baby!" with that, he grasped his digivice, white with black trim, and swiped a card.  
  
Digimodify!  
  
Dark-Digivolution Activate!  
  
With that, a dark storm began, and the Shadowy clouds envoloped Kitsunemon, and formed a mass of  
  
armor. he then turned to face blackwargreymon. as he does, he draws his sword, and strikes at  
  
Blackwargreymon. peircing his dark armor in one blow. Angered, Blackwargreymon raises his arms  
  
and forms a large ball of energy.  
  
"Terra...Destroyer...." he chants, and fires the ball of energy at Kitsunemon. but kitsunemon  
  
has his own special power.  
  
"Talisman of Darkness!" He takes 8 simple strokes with his sword, and forms the symbol of  
  
Darkness, Haruka. it swoops through the Terra Force attack, and dissipates it. then it comes in contact with  
  
Blackwargreymon, and tears him in two, and the fight is over like that.  
  
"First Round TKO! and the winnah is....ShadowKitsunemon!" Leo yells, and runs over to his freind  
  
to celebrate.  
  
"It was easy. im not even sure i had to digivolve. his strategy was all wrong. all attack and no defence."  
  
Kitsunemon pondered, while removing his helment. Rika and Renamon simply gaze upon them in astonishment.  
  
Rika was speechless. Renamon composed herself to comment.  
  
"You didnt save any for me?" she said, smiling.  
  
"First Come, First Serve, toots." he smiled back, and became Kitsunemon again. Rika and Leo simply  
  
smiled at each other.  
  
Henry and Takato arrive on the scene, Late, as usual.  
  
"huff puff...what did we miss?" takato managed to gasp.  
  
"only one of the shortest fights in the history of digimon." Rika said. "The gaijin(non-japanese  
  
person) did it. took out a Mega, just like that."  
  
"intresting..." Henry says, looking to Terriermon.  
  
"no jokes here. its been tough pickings lately." terriermon replys, witty as always.  
  
"wait...a Mega? theres never been a mega Bio-emerge before...can they do that?"  
  
--Whoa! they've never seen a mega? they're all over New York. and i thought Japan was more advanced.  
  
whatever. and why is rika giving me that look? Surely she dosent suspect that I...uhm...like her...well,  
  
we'll find out next time, on the next chapter, "Fierce Melee!" 


	2. Kitsunemon Saga, Part Two: Fierce Melee!

C:\RUN.EXE  
  
Error: Bad Command Or Filename  
  
C:\ RUN.EXE Kitsun~2.doc  
  
Loading.... Done  
  
Scanning.... Done  
  
Displaying....  
  
Warning! Only the following sites have the required certificates to view this file:  
  
www.Fanfiction.net  
  
If any other sites display this fiction, they do not have permission to use it. Email Sariaoffforest@perfectlyprivate.com immediately!  
  
I do not own Digimon. I am borrowing the characters. This is a free production, and I'm not making any money writing this. The only praise I receive is the wonderful reviews I get from you guys.  
  
(x.x;; all 3 of you.)  
  
Begin  
  
(West Shinjuku Area, rebuilt from the last major catastrophe. Digimon Card Battle Finals go underway as usual. It's about 3:00PM Rika Nonaka has an undefeated streak. So does Leo. Kitsunemon and Renamon peer in from the rooftops to keep an eye on their tamers. However, neither Digimon knows of the other's presence.)  
  
"...Kitsunemon, what are you doing here?" The Ninja Digimon asked, taking her glance off the window to peer into Kitsunemon's ice blue eyes.  
  
"I'm watching my Tamer fight. He's very good. Even with very few expensive cards, he hasn't yet lost." he looks back up to her, and back down to the games below, wondering if his blushing shows.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he couldn't beat Rika. She's way to good with her deck. Even if he is good, my tamer is better." she said. But instead of watching the game, her eyes fixed upon Kitsunemon's muscular stature. He was big, but he was firm. She could tell from a glance he worked out. Cheers flood the playing field as the underdog, Leo, wins, with only a mere 100 points more than Rika. After a few hours of interviews and other necessities, the prizes are handed out. Some wealthy Belgian kid won third place, and his prize was a complete collection of Digimon cards. Rika, with second place, won a complete set of Digimon cards, and another 100,000 Yen. The grand prizewinner, Leonard, won a complete set and 1,000,000 Yen. unfortunately, no one bothered to inform Leo how much One Million Yen is equal to.  
  
"Whoa....that's a lot of cash. I wonder what I should do with It." he says, almost drooling over the hefty sum.  
  
"try converting it into US dollars." Rika said, laughing. "Typical gaijin." and then she left the building.  
  
"I wonder what she meant by that...?" he says quietly. "No matter. Maybe she'll like me better when I get outta these nasty clothes. Now where was that bathhouse Mrs. Nonaka told me about? ...East of here, I think..." with that, he starts walking, making a stop at the bank to deposit his prize.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kitsunemon is in the store, and sees a container of Orange Juice. He turns to one of the clerks, who is conveniently nearby.  
  
"Kono orenjijuusu ga, ikura desu ka? (How much is this orange juice?)" He asks. Unlike his Tamer, Kitsunemon took the time to brush up on his Japanese. He was now thanking himself for it.  
  
"Ano...500 en desu. (Um...5 bucks.)"The clerk replies. Kitsunemon tosses him the money and opens the carton, draining it on the spot. He crumples up the carton and tosses it into the trash. Then leaves. He walks right, towards the Nonaka residence. Rika passes by that same store a few seconds later, and towards the bathhouse.  
  
"Well, were going to the digital world again...I wonder why Takato was so secretive about it?" she says quietly to herself as she walks into the bathhouse, asking the man standing by the door to get Leo for her. A few moments later, Leo hops out, still putting on his right sock.  
  
"What's up, Rika?" he asked bluntly in Japanese. But at least it was understandable.  
  
"Takato said were going to the digital world. But I have no idea why. He won't tell me." she said in a slightly offended tone. He waited till he was fully dressed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the park. "C'mon..."  
  
"uhm..oK..." he said... "~Just don't let go of my arm....~" he thought to himself, as he followed her blankly.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
"All right! Were all here!" Takato said, tossing a half a loaf of bread at Guilmon, who eagerly gobbled it into oblivion. "Now we can...wait...where are your Digimon?" Takato stopped and took a peek around, seeing no large, yellow masses anywhere.  
  
"Wait for it..." they both said in unison, then looking at each other. Then Kitsunemon and Renamon each put a hand on Tomato's shoulder, making him jump in surprise.  
  
"Right on time, Kit...as usual." he said, nodding.  
  
"By the time we get there, the enemy's going to be an old man..." Terriermon said, Henry still gazing upon the portal.  
  
"Jeri already left." Henry commented. "Should we follow her?" he turned around, and there was no one there. He turned to face the portal to see takato's sneaker vanish into the digital world, and he ran to catch up.  
  
"Wow...this is the digital world? Impressive...a little barren, though... what's with those caves?" Leo gazes in wonder at the cave. "Seems like something is alive in there... before anyone could answer Leo though, a Serpent of massive proportions emerged! It was the Digimon called Gigadramon, a truly fearsome one. Leo looks fearful, as Rika smiles confidently.  
  
"Leo, between Renamon and Kitsunemon, he's a piece of cake. Just dark digivolve you--"  
  
"That's where the problem arises," he says, his voice quivering a bit. Rika looks at him. "You see, that particular card can only be used once per D-Ark. the bar code is different on each card. Its worthless to me now."  
  
"So, in other words, you cant digivolve." Rika says. "So...we have...4 Ultimates, a Champion if Jeri shows up, versus a Mega, who happens to have the hometown advantage."  
  
"I never said that. I just said I cannot Dark Digivolve. There's more than one way to skin a cat." Leo says.  
  
"Cats? What's wrong with cats?" Takato asks, not familiar with the English imagery.  
  
"Never mind." Kitsunemon, Galgomon, Growlmon, and Kyuubimon are fighting, but losing to this powerful foe.  
  
"LEO! We could use a little help here!" he growled, and forced all 4 of the tamers back to awareness.  
  
"Anyone got a Brave Shield card?" Leo asks.  
  
"I do..." Henry digs in his pocket. "But...its not here..."  
  
"How very Zen." Leo runs up to face the behemoth Mega Digimon. "You! Tall, Blue, and Gruesome! Want a little snack before the main course?" the Digimon turns to face him, and descends upon him in a burst of anger. Leo dived just out of the way, missing his demise by mere inches, and Gigadramon inadvertently burying his head into the earth. The Digimon take this opportunity to fire upon the helpless Digimon until it submits. Soon defeated, the Digimon run to their tamers to see if they are all right.  
  
"Leo! What is wrong with you! You could have been killed!" Kitsunemon half-scolds. Rika walks over to him, and he gets up to face her.  
  
"Leo. What you did was irrational and stupid...you risked your life for data..." rika said, in a cold voice that would make the dead shiver.  
  
"I'm--" Leo started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"You are going to fit in very well with the Tamers of Japan." she says this with a smile, and proceeds into the cave. Five minutes into the darkness...  
  
"One million yen says that no one brought a flashlight." Leo grimly states.  
  
"Can I owe you?" Henry weakly confirms.  
  
--Did Rika Smile? I can't believe my eyes! But what lies ahead in this Cave? Speaking of eyes, i cant see my hands in front of my face...this cant be any good. Well, find out in the Action-Packed conclusion to the Kitsunemon Saga: The Final Hurrah! 


	3. Kitsunemon Saga, Part Three: The Last Hu...

C:\DOS\  
  
C:\DOS\RUN  
  
RUN:\DOS\RUN  
  
Chapter Pt. 3  
  
The Last Hurrah!  
  
For the past 10 minutes, the Tamers groped around blindly in the dark. They had no idea where they were going, but they knew he cave ended somewhere. The only light that they had was the single match and cigarette that Leo had. But only Leo knew that, as he didn't want anyone else to know he did smoke. So the match and the cigarette lie in his pocket, along with the match. Then Henry Tripped over something.  
  
"Ah!" he said, as he landed to the floor with a dull thump. "It's a wood stick. One side covered in oil. Where's Guilmon?"  
  
"He's…somewhere. Takato said, taking a hopeless glance around. "Guilmon! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm Here, Takatomon!" a familiar voice called from about 100 feet deeper into the cave.  
  
"We need you to light a flame!" Henry called.  
  
"Kay!" he said. "Pyrosphere!" he bellowed, and suddenly the entire cave was illuminated with a ball of fire.  
  
"Too big! Too big!" Takato yelled as the flames blew past them, igniting the torch and singing the Tamers.  
  
"I MUST compliment you on your genius Digimon, Takato." Leo said, with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Lets go, we got the light." Rika said, impatient as always. So they went, and about a mile later, the cave howls with a cold chill, putting out the torch.  
  
"Ok, I'm creeped out now." Terriermon said, as he stayed close to Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, Terriermon. I'm sure, it was just…the wind." Henry tried to hide the quiver in his voice, but it was no use.  
  
That was when whatever made the wind attacked. In its wake, you could see clearly for about a second. And its first target was Rika, sweeping her away and carrying her deeper into the darkness. Without thinking, Leo and Renamon rush to follow her. Then Kitsunemon, equally worried about his Tamer and Renamon, ran after them. Henry and Takato would have done the same, if it weren't for the fact that there were two more of the light- birds to deal with. Instinctively they grabbed their D-Powers and card packs.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" they cried in unison as they swiped their cards. Growlmon and Galgomon were lost in confusion. They had no idea who of what they were attacking.  
  
"Gargo Laser!"  
  
"Ow! Gargomon, its me!" Growlmon cried.  
  
"…Sorry!"  
  
"Pyroblaster!"  
  
"Ow! Ya big doof! Its me!" Gargomon yelled.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Growlmon! Gargomon! Stand back to back!" Henry yelled they quickly do so, and Takato and Henry dive between them. At that point Growlmon and Gargomon let loose with everything they had. And soon all the evil light- birds were destroyed.  
  
"…Robots?" Takato said. "Who could possibly have put robots HERE?"  
  
"I…don't know…. Lets go save Rika and Leo." Henry said, picking up Terriermon.  
  
"I dunno…I'm pretty tired…. I don't know how much good I'll be." Terriermon said.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Well...Rika…are you prepared to become my meal? I'm feeling…a bit…peckish." a serpentine voice hissed. This chamber of the caves was lighted, although dimly, more than the rest of the cave. The snake-like Digimon was hunched over a cauldron, stirred the contents carefully, and sprinkled in seasonings and other interesting sauces. Rika was bound down on a table, gagged, and could only muster an angry "Mmph!". by her, there were on the table Renamon had been mixed up by a flurry of bats, and taken a wrong turn into a booby-trap. There she hung by her ankle, waiting to be rescued. Kitsunemon, also plagued by bats, had sent them scattered with a well-timed Storm Punch and continued in his pursuit of his Tamer. When they arrived at the kitchen where Rika was about to become a meal, Leo dived and tackled the slimy beast and pinned him just long enough for Kitsunemon to arrive. Then he was slammed back first into a wall and lost consciousness.  
  
"ahh…..we have vissssitors….Serpentmon will have to sssimply conssssume them assss well" he said, as he lunged at Kitsunemon. Kitsunemon, caught off guard by his partner's condition, was bitten with the Serpents venomous fangs, and almost immediately felt the consequences of the debilitating mistake. Be still, he stood tall, and struck back, using his full strength to try to pound Serpentmon into the Recycle Bin. Each punch he threw made his arm ache still further, and giving Serpentmon a even greater advantage. Soon, not able to take any more punishment, from the snake's speed, and from the deadly toxin in his body, he fell, and stayed down.  
  
"Game over, man…." he shut his eyes, and the serpent moved in for the kill.  
  
Suddenly, the rest of the tamers arrive. Although they weren't far from the kitchen, they heard Renamon and went to get her first. The serpent loosened his grip around Kitsunemon to deal with…the other guests. Again, although tired, Guilmon and Terriermon digivolved to Growlmon and Gargomon to save their friends. And so the battle was to begin again, and Serpentmon swiftly fell both exhausted Digimon. Next, he turned to his only remaining threat; Renamon.  
  
"I will not let you eat them, you slimy fiend!" she yelled, as she lunged at him, her swiftness carried her like the wind into contact with the serpent. But she forgot about Serpentmon's tail. It swung her off her feet, and the Serpentmon struck, piercing her flesh, but not long enough to secrete poison. Still, he wrapped around her, and went to strike again…and then Kitsunemon awoke, Calumon wandered into the clearing, and his power simply transferred to Kitsunemon…giving enough power to do something!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Kitsunemon….Renamon…Digivolve to….Geminimon!  
  
Digimon analyzer active:  
  
Geminimon-Mega Level  
  
Holy Type  
  
Attacks  
  
A-Gemini Blast 550  
  
B-Strongarm 490  
  
C-Protect (A=Zero) 0  
  
  
  
"another…..well, then…I guessssss I'll defeat this one too!" Serpentmon cackled, drawing its fangs deep into the digimon's thick armor. But it was far too thick, and although it could peirce the armor, it just wasn't enough to pierce the skin. The digimon ignored him for the time being to free Rika, and then turned to face Serpentmon.  
  
" you have attacked us, tried to eat us, and have been all-around evil. For this you shall be destroyed!" it screamed. "Gemini Blast!" with this, the Four arms of the digimon grasp together, and a beam of light blasts, to tear through Serpentmon and he disassembles, banished to the Dark Area. After that, Geminimon becomes it's two components again, Renamon and Kitsunemon. Leo, who has been bleeding all this time, hes regained consiousness, but is far too weak to do anything. Rika runs over to the fallen, and kneels beside Leo.  
  
"Rika…I knew you would be my last sight…but I didn't…" he paused, and gasped for air. A collapsed lung, Rika thought. "I didn't realize that it would come so soon…I love you, Rika…try not to miss me…."with that, his eyes closed, permanently.  
  
"no….please….you cant go…." her eyes fill with tears as she breaks down by Leo's body, tears streaming down her face. Henry and Takato turn to Kitsunemon.  
  
"is…is he…"Takato started to say.  
  
"probobly…" Henry confirmed, knowing what Takato was going to say. The both bowed their heads in respect.  
  
"He used his last bit of power….to save me…"Renamon said, as she walked over to him. "to…save me…." she too, bowed her head in respect.  
  
A month has passed. Rika, finally, musters up enough courage to leave her house. Henry and Takato walked over to her house to walk her to school. Rika has undergone a complete transformation. She wore a stylish pink dress, with a beautiful hat with a ribbon tied to it. She looked beautiful. And she walksed over to a stunned Henry and Takato.  
  
"when will we get going?" She asked sweetly. "we're going to be late."  
  
--Fin 


End file.
